Ellix vs Hanta
by OPFan37
Summary: One-Shot! At Enies Lobby, the Buster Call devastates the building, whilst the Strawhats struggle to save Nico Robin. During this, a pirate and an assassin fight at the top floor of the building...(Note: You must read One Piece Film: Strong World first to understand the characters!)


Ellix vs. Hanta 

I ran up the stairs without thought of slowing down, wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt that had the Strawhat jolly roger on the front and the words 'Dead or Alive' on the back, along with blue slacks and a red belt. I finally reached the top and looked around. I was in a giant square shaped room, painted in red on the bottom and top were the kanji symbols for 'Hanta's Room'. "Where is this? Am I at the top floor of Enies Lobby?"

"So you've come...pirate." I glared forward to see Hanta in his gold buttoned black suit and blue ribboned bowler hat, sitting at a small table holding a glass of whiskey. His dark brown hair was slightly frizzy as it reached down to the top of his back, and he had little facial hair, but what made him look deadly was his two murderous red eyes.

"Hanta! I've found you!" I yelled, remembering my defeat back at Iceburg's house.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have a key." He downed the glass and set it on the table. "But I was just about to come down and kill all of you anyway."

I clenched my fists as my anger slowly grew. "I won't let you do that!"

He raised an eyebrow darkly at me. "You wish to fight again?...Need I remind you what happened at the manor?" He poured himself another drink. "Even you must see the noticeable difference in our Doriki levels." He downed the glass. "All of you pirates have thrown away your lives coming here, and all for one woman...you fools."

My eyes narrowed. "We came here-" I dashed in front of him with Soru, surprising him. "-to take Robin back from you! ROKUOGAN!" I fired the powerful blast from my fists into his chest, throwing him back into the wall and knocking his bowler hat off of his head, landing on the ground.

I panted heavily as the smoke around my fists faded, before letting them hang limp at my side to recover.

Hanta stood up out of the smoke and spat out a mouthful of blood like it was nothing before walking across from me. "Using your most powerful move at the beginning of the battle, a stupid mistake."

I steadied my breathing and shook my arms before talking. "I'm at a major disadvantage against you. So the only way I can win...is to fight with full strength from the very start!"

Hanta grinned darkly, the hunter before the game begins. "Then try and make it fun for me."

We charged at each other and swung our legs, blocking each other, he gave a right hook which I ducked before attempting a straight punch that he knocked away. I gave a swiping kick which he bent backwards to avoid before giving a straight punch, that I blocked, giving him a chance to jump away.

"Rankyaku!" We both yelled as we whipped our legs, sending air waves at each other, though Hanta's just overpowered mine and headed towards me.

"Soru!" We both dashed into the air and clashed, being thrown back before we rebounded off of the walls and clashed again and again until we punched each others fists, followed by a swinging kick for both of us that made us both land back on the ground.

"Soru!" I dashed towards him when he ducked and punched me in the stomach, followed by a kick in the same place that threw me across the room and knocked the wind out of me. 'He's strong! And precise! I have to be careful!'

I stood up and glared at him. "Tekkai Sai!" I charged at him with Soru speed and Tekkai strength.

"Tekkai." He put up a regular Tekkai as I slammed into him, he definitely looked shaken as he dug his heels into the ground to slow down his skidding before throwing me away.

I glared at him as he dusted himself off and looked at me with a smirk. "Is that all?"

My eyes narrowed in anger. "Urusai! Shigan!"

"Shigan." Whilst I went for a straight stab, Hanta whacked my finger away with his own.

"Ngh!" I cursed in my head as I tried to slice him with my finger, which he easily dodged. Attempting another stab Hanta just spun his finger in a clock like motion before grabbing onto my finger with two of his own.

"Shigan!" He attempted to stab me with his other finger, but it was my turn to knock it away now. We swiped at each other with both our fingers as if we were sword fighting for a while. "Shigan Oren!" We both started stabbing rapidly with one finger, I felt a few narrowly whizz past my head until we skidded away from each other.

"Soru." He dashed at me with an outstretched hand, but I knew it was just a feint as I blocked his attempted knee to the stomach with my leg. Suddenly he smacked the back of my head with his arm, rattling my brain before jumping and twisting his legs around my neck, I didn't have time to react as he spun his body whilst untwisting his legs, sending me spinning into a wall.

"Hanta!" I shouted as I immediantely jumped back out with a slicing kick, which he caught, I attempted a kick to the chest but he caught that too. As I tried to punch him in the face he threw me over his head skidding across the ground.

"Soru." He dashed forward and attempted a punch, but I blocked it with the back of my forearm. Hooking it around his own arm, I jumped above his head and smacked him in the head with my leg, whilst blocking his other punch with my second leg.

Hanta was smashed into the ground, for a second before he recovered by handstanding and swinging a leg into my stomach, I gasped as I was thrown back into another wall. Without time to feel pain I jumped at him. "Twin Soru Ken!"

"Tekkai." I punched him with both fists at Soru speed, but he just blocked them with his palms before pulling me over his head in an arc and smashing me into the ground with a leg slam in the face.

To add injury to injury, he jumped into the air spinning. "Tekkai Rin!" He slammed his leg hard into my stomach, causing my eyes to nearly pop out of my head and my lunch to come back up as he backflipped out of the small crater his attacks had made.

"I was expecting a slightly larger challenge." Hanta sighed as I crawled out and stood up. "But I suppose this is what I get for getting my hopes up."

"Damn you!" I yelled as I charged with a double punch, but he just swept his hand to divert my punches before elbowing me in my head, pushing my head down into a knee in the face. He attempted a slicing kick but I kicked the ground to gain some air and dodge it, unfortunately that also gave him the chance to handstand and start spinning.

"Tekkai!" I hardened my body just as he double kicked me into the ceiling. I rebounded off and fell down whilst spinning, ready to give him a taste of his own medicine. "Tekkai Rin!"

"Tekkai!" He stretched his leg out and hardened it to block me from a safe distance, the impact resonated throughout the room as I backflipped away to gain some distance.

"If you keep using these predictable attacks, the outcome is boringly obvious." Hanta told me. "Soru!"

"Tekkai!" I blocked his punch with a bent leg. As he attempted a punch with his other arm I unhardened my leg and stretched it to its full length, pushing him out of combat range.

"Rankyaku!" I jumped back to avoid the slicing airwave before regaining my balance. He dashed over and attempted a punch.

"Kami-E!" I leaned to dodge but he whacked me in the side of my head before chopping my leg with his own, making me fall to my knees. He took the oppurtunity to do a spinning kick, but I ducked and did an uppercut which he had to jump away from to avoid.

"Soru!" I dashed forward and did an axe kick, deliberately missing him before slicing with my other leg, which he obviously caught. I sliced with my other leg to get him to jump, then tucked in my body. "Geppo!" The small air burst pushed Hanta back, whilst I landed and dashed in front of him in midair with Soru. I decked him hard in the face, sending him harshly skidding back.

He wiped his grazed chin and looked over at me. "So you do have some decent fight in you."

We charged again. We both kicked upwards, blocking yet again and I swung a left hook. "Kami-E." Hanta's body leant away and he did a backhand, but I anticipated it and ducked, grabbing his legs and throwing him upwards before dashing above him for a heavy slamming fist.

"Geppo." Hanta jumped out of the way and I ended up punching thin air. He jumped at me and started punching, so I did two, trying to look for an opening, until I took a risk and jumped for a swinging kick. "Kami-E." Once again Hanta leaned out of the way, he swayed for a bit before pulling hs head back and headbutting me in the face, sending me skidding back.

"Rankyaku Sen." Hanta kicked the ground sending a Rankakyu in a line at me.

"Soru!" We both dashed into the air once again. "Kamisori!" Using a combination of Soru and Geppo we charged at each other in a zig-zag pattern.

'I just have to make sure I end up above him, then I'll have the advantage.' I thought, but Hanta also thought this and whilst it looked like I had done it, he zipped above me and stamped on my back with both feet.

"Rankyaku!" I slammed a Rankakyu into the ground to cushion the fall, though the transferred energy left a big crater.

"Rankyaku Yari." He sent two straight Rankakyu's at me which I barely dodged by jumping back. "Shigan Hachidori." He suddenly dashed down and pierced the ground where I previously stood, he then dashed back up and did it again! I jumped away again and again to avoid the deadly strikes until he stopped and landed in front of me.

"Soru." He dashed in front of me and raised a leg, I blocked it with both hands before giving a spinning upwards kick. He jumped back, giving me a chance to steady my balance and give a flying kick, but all he did was sidestep before hitting me in the side, making me spin away from him across the ground.

He then jumped towards me whilst spinning, so I did the same and we both slammed our spin-powered legs as counters before jumping back. "Soru!" We both began dashing around the room, countering kicks, sweeps, and punches.

We both attempted a straight punch, Hanta's slided along mine, diverting it and allowing him to hit me in the cheek just before kicking me in the side. I clutched what felt like a broken rib in pain just before he dashed over to me and knee'd me in the face.

"Tekkai..." I had hardened my head just in time, I then jumped up. "Kami-E..." I twisted my arm around until I couldn't any more and grabbed Hanta's arm so he couldn't escape. "Shigan Neji!" I drilled my finger into his stomach, sending him crashing back into the wall as I landed.

Hanta glared at me with evident annoyance in his eyes. "Soru!" He dashed in front of me so fast the only thing I could see was his red eyes. "Shigan!"

"Geppo!" I kicked my way into the air to avoid the attack. 'I'll gain some distance, then hit him with a Rankyaku!'

However Hanta anticipated this and used Kamisori to get above me before punching me down, his sadistic grin returning as I smashed into the ground. "Your quite determined for a pirate, I like that." Hanta grinned as he dashed towards me with Soru.

At the last second I blocked with my palm, but instead of holding it (because that would've snapped my arm like a twig) I pulled it into the ground, smashing it instead of me.

"Soru Ken!" Without giving him time to put up a Tekkai I smashed his chest with my fist, making his eyes roll into the back of his head. I grabbed his arm and both legs, spinning my legs around three times before smashing them both into the side of his face. I let go of his three limbs so that he could fly and smash into the wall.

He stood up in the debris smoke, keeping a seemingly calm expression. "Soru." He dashed in front of me and pulled back his finger!

"Tekkai Utsugi!" My chest pumped outwards and Hanta had to pull his arm back to avoid breaking his bones, I took advantage of the oppurtunity and lunged for him.

"Soru!" We both yelled, he tried to dash back but I followed and stabbed into him.

"Shigan...Ten..." Holding his body by my fingers I threw him into a wall with a crash.

I panted heavily and clutched my pounding chest, thankful for the short break. Emphasis on the short as Hanta stood back up. "I underestimated you. No more." As soon as he said that he began to change.

Orange fur with black stripes grew all over his body, his shoes tore off to reveal three claws-for-toes paws. His legs lengthened as well as his arms, his fingernails sharpened into black claws as his side teeth became very sharp. His torso considerably bulked up as his muscles there as well as his arms tripled in size, making him tower over me.

"Do you remember this Devil Fruit, pirate?" The hybrid Hanta asked me. "The Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Tiger. It was in this form that I defeated you back at the manor."

"Yeah, you did." I stated now that my previous fatigue had gone completely. "But that time I was already weakened, and my will to fight had been diminished." That was due to Luffy and Usopp's emotional impact on me. "This time I have a true resolve. I won't lose."

"Do what you wish." He told me.

"Soru!" We both dashed at each other. "Shigan! " We both stabbed with our fingers (I just avoided his now claw like nails) the fingers had shot into each other and cancelled out, neither of us was giving an inch.

We both jumped back against our respective walls and charged at each other. "Soru Tsuisuta!" I spun at him again.

"Geppo!" He jumped over me and I had to jump off of the wall and up towards him. "Rankyaku!" He shot an air slice at me.

"Geppo!" I jumped over the deadly attack only for Hanta to grab me by the shoulders.

I looked up into his sick glee filled eyes. "Tekkai." He slammed his leg into my stomach whilst hardening it, increasing the damage and making my gaze dangerously fade as I crashed into the ground.

He landed in front of me and wasn't going to let me catch my breath. "Rankyaku Gaicho!" A large steel slicing bird zoomed sideways towards me.

"Kami-E!" I did the splits to avoid the attack as it made a huge slash in the wall behind me. 'He was able to use Gaicho that easily!? It must be those claws...'

"Your tenaciousness is to be admired." Hanta said.

"I can't fall here! I won't let you hurt anyone!" I shouted.

He just grinned. "But, as you yourself said, you are majorly outmatched." He suddenly held out the claws on his right hand in a threatening manner. "Let me show you the combination of a Zoan Devil Fruit and Rokushiki...Soru!" He dashed right in front of me! "Shigan...!"

"Soru!" I dashed back.

"...Surasshu!" He suddenly slashed my shirt, cleanly cutting it and missing my chest by mere inches.

"Shigan Sarasshu!" He slashed with his other hand!

"Kami-E!" I did a handstand and my back bended just in time to avoid it as I pushed myself away, gaining some distance.

"Rankyaku Taigabi!"

"Rankyaku Yufo!" We both shot buzzsaw like air waves that grinded against each other.

"Rankyaku!" I followed up.

"Rankyaku Hari!" Hanta sent out a very thin and very sharp lined Rankyaku that easily went through the three previous air waves and cut my left side, making me grind my teeth to avoid screaming in pain.

Ignoring the burning in my new wound I bent my leg. "Rankyaku..." I faked charging up an attack.

"Soru! Shigan!" He dashed in front of me and pulled back a finger.

"Bumeran! Soru!" I shot out the V-shaped airwave before dashing behind him. "Geppo!" I jumped towards him and pulled back a finger.

"Tekkai." As expected.

"Shigan!" I drove my finger into his chest knowing it wouldn't do anything, I then landed on the ground before Hanta's head got knocked back by my Bumeran. "Shinaru Shigan Whip!" I whipped my finger into his stomach, piercing it and pushing him back.

Hanta clutched his chest in pain before glaring at me. "Fine then, see if you can endure this." He then charged at me without Soru. "Shigan Suji!" He suddenly began using Shigan with both hands, similar to my Shigan Akai Hatsu, but it was much more deadly. Due to the fact that his fingers were clawed, and also because instead of stabbing forward, they were swiping from the sides.

"Kami-E!" Knowing I couldn't endure it I began leaping and jumping away as he chased me, I got slashed on the arm, leg and forehead before I managed to get behind him.

"Shigan Akai Hatsu!"

"Tekkai!" I furiously began stabbing him with both fingers.

I wasn't able to pierce his body, but I was injuring him, so I kept up my assault.

"Rankyaku!" The air wave took me by surprise and it slashed me into the air, luckily not hard enough to cut me. "Rankyaku Taigibi!" He shot another buzzsaw airwave that caught me in midair, and I barely managed to land back on my feet, clutching my chest in pain.

"Damn you..." I coughed, as a little blood leaked out of my mouth.

He just smiled darkly at me. "Shigan!" He tried to stab me but I took advantage of my crouching position and rolled under his legs, jumping up to face his back behind him.

"Shiga-" I was cut off as Hanta backhanded me with his now huge arm, knocking me into the air. "Rankyaku Igama!" I sent a Rankakyu that curved overhead and fell towards Hanta, but he just dashed backwards to dodge it as I crashed into the floor.

"Rankyaku!" He sent another airwave at me that I avoided by just pressing my body to the ground.

"Soru!" I dashed in front of him. "Shiga-" I was once again cut off as something whipped me in the face, my shaking eyes looked to see Hanta's long tail had hit me in the face.

The tail kept up its attack, smacking me across the face repeatedly so fast I couldn't put up a Tekkai as Hanta just watched with sadistic pleasure. My vision was darkening from the consecutive hits, and then the tail wrapped around my neck and hoisted me into the air.

"A mere pirate who somehow learned of Rokushiki is no match for those who have trained in its arts their whole lives. Although I must admit, I'm still surprised that frame of yours can support Rokushiki at all." Hanta belittled me as the tail tightened its grip on me, my vision, hearing, everything was slowly fading. "Prepare to fall to Dark Justice."

Using my last ounce of strength, I pulled my leg back. "Soru!" I kicked him in the stomach at Soru speed, the pressure around my neck relaxed and I took the oppurtunity to jump out of his reach, gulping in huge amounts of air as he clutched his stomach in pain.

He recovered and glared at me. "Rankyaku Sen!" Another Rankakyu line was shot at me.

"Geppo!" I dodged by jumping and kicked my way into the air. "Rankyaku!"

"Rankyaku!" Our Rankyaku's once again collided, during which I fell past them and kicked off of Hanta's head back into the air. "Soru!" He chased after me and pulled back a fist.

"Kamisori!" I met him head on and we punched each other in the face. We held the punches and glared each other down until the impacts caught up with us. Whilst Hanta landed on his feet and skidded back, I fell and bounced of the ground like a skipping stone until I just lay there, trying to get rid of my fatigue and the constant reminder of my wounds.

"Soru!" Hanta suddenly dashed to the side of me, and squeezed two fingers together, instantly telling me what move he was going to use. "Tobu Shigan Bachi!" He flicked a compressed air bullet at me.

"Shigan Dangan!" I countered with an air bullet of my own. He dashed around me, trying to catch me out, but I wouldn't let him.

"Tobu Shigan Mitsubachi!" This was what I was afraid of, three at once.

"Shigan Dangan! Kami-E!" I cancelled out as many as possible before leaning my body to avoid the rest. But even then I was pierced again and again, staggering back as I clutched my wounds.

Hanta appeared in front of me with his evil smirk. "Your efforts are commendable, pirate. Foolish, but commendable."

I gritted my teeth at him. "Rankyaku Hebi!" I launched a snaking Rankakyu at him.

"Soru!" He dashed into the air to dodge. He began spinning in every direction, launching small Rankyaku's at me just like Rankyaku Ran.

"Kami-E Slime!" My body squished and wobbled every which way to avoid the attacks.

"All of you are out of your league!" Hanta yelled down at me. "No matter how strong your resolve is, you cannot defeat the world! That woman WILL die!"

"We won't let that happen! Robin is our nakama!" I roared back. "Soru!" I dashed up and in front of him. "Tsuisuta!" I spun around incredibly fast, grazing his chest from the friction.

But I wasn't done, I grabbed his tail and yanked him back. "Shigan Five!" I stabbed five fingers into him, making him cough up blood as I kicked him away and pulled him back via his tail.

"Tekkai Utsugi!" Hanta's chest burst outward, and the shockwave itself made me let go of his tail and crash into the ground.

I pulled myself out of the debris and glared up at Hanta, who was keeping in the air thanks to Geppo, and giving me a cocky grin.

'Damn it...even after consecutive attacks he still has so much strength left!' I thought bitterly.

"Rankyaku Yari!" He sent two straight Rankakyu's towards me.

"Rankyaku Kyogeki!" I fired two curving Rankakyu's, meaning we were both hit.

Hanta fell to the ground before smiling darkly at me as I struggled to stand. "You'd rather inflict damage on me then protect yourself...your an interesting person, pirate."

I stood up and readied my fingers. 'Thanks for teaching me this one Oren...'

"Another clash?" Hanta smirked. "Fine then, let's see you try! Soru!" He dashed towards me.

I waited until the last second before dashing silently past him, as well as peppering his torso with bullet wounds. "Shigan...Chinmoku..."

Hanta staggered around, surprised and dazed by the attack before turning and glaring at me. "That technique...it is not used by CP9...another one you developed?"

"...No." I said before turning and facing him, my fingers dripping blood. "That technique was taught to me by Vice-Admiral Oren!"

Hanta's eyes widened at this. "The previous strongest Rokushiki Master?" His expression then hardened. "So he has fallen to teaching a pirate his ways...once that woman is dead, I will kill him too!" He then dashed towards me.

My rage instantly builded. "How dare you...I won't let you lay a finger on my guardian!" I dashed around and behind him with Soru. "Rokuogan!"

"Tekkai!" He turned around and hardened his body just in time as I delivered the deadly attack, sending him smashing into the wall, a giant hole appeared as it exploded outwards.

I just flopped onto the ground, panting heavily from the strain of my previous fighting and two Rokuogans. If I hadn't already reached my limit, I was VERY close to reaching it.

"Two Rokuogans from a person with 2800 Doriki." I scrambled to my feet as I stared in disbelief at Hanta, who was still standing. "Your very interesting..."

"I told you that I was gonna go all out, didn't I!?" I shouted, before breathing heavily again.

He gave me that same malicious grin. "You did...Seimei Kikan: Kami-E Bushin." Hanta's body pulsated before his muscle mass leaned out and his legs lengthened.

"Seimei Kikan: Kami-E Bushin..." I panted. "I've heard of it...a technique that makes your body very lithe and much faster for the cost of power reduction."

He kept his grin. "You know a lot for a pirate. Perhaps too much..."

"Soru! Shigan!" I dashed in front of him and stabbed thin air, as he jumped out the hole!

"Geppo." He hopped on the spot in midair, over the terrifying plummet into the choppy waters. I could see that the sky was beginning to darken and that Marine ships had walled their way in front of the Gates of Justice.

"The Buster Call..." I breathed.

"Come, pirate." Hanta beckoned me. "Unless you are afraid to fight in this chaos."

"A pirate has no fear when it comes to a fight!" I declared. "Geppo!" I followed him out into the heavy air.

"Excellent." He grinned as we started moving forward. I followed him until we reached the second tower, the first one looked devastated from its fight contained within it, that I strongly suspected was still ongoing.

We began circling the second tower, dashing around it in the air before Hanta turned around. "Rankyaku!" He yelled as he shot one at me, I noticed it was much faster thanks to his new form.

I missed it by inches as I dashed past Hanta to gain the edge. "Rankyaku Ran!" I spun every which way possible to send loads of small curved airwaves at him.

"Kamisori." He dashed past my attacks and kneed me in the stomach, I gasped for air as I was thrown backwards. "Rankyaku Gaicho!"

"Geppo!" I lost a few strands of hair dodging the deadly bird before I righted myself in the air. "Shigan Akai Hatsu Dangan!" I began firing loads of air bullets at him with both my forefingers, but he just dodged around them with Soru!

"This attack is practically the same as your previous one." Hanta told me whilst dodging. "It is easy to predict. Shigan Bachi!" He flicked another pick at me that caught me in the arm and halted my attack. Clutching it in pain I failed to notice Hanta appear in front of me.

Nevertheless he smiled in victory. "Shigan Surasshu!" I screamed in pain as he slashed me with his hand, and four new claw wounds appeared on my chest, the front of my shirt in tatters as blood spilled out of my chest.

I gritted my teeth so much it hurt as I pulled my feet to my chest and in front of Hanta. "Geppo Bakuhatsu!" I stamped on the air so hard I created a small explosion that sent Hant crashing into the top of the second tower whilst I was launched up into the air.

"Geppo..." I gasped, hopping in the air as I clutched my chest wound, pulling my hand away just to see it covered in blood. 'I'm losing too much blood!' "Kami-E!" My body relaxed, and the blood loss stopped as I just hopped in the air. I pulled out the bandages Chopper demanded I took and wrapped them around my chest, halting the flow of needed liquid. 'There, I can only hope that holds...'

I then directed my attention to the debris, and squinted to see Hanta, in his human form, stand up and throw his shirt off before glaring up at me.

'I've gotta strike now before he does!' "Tekkai Sai!" I shot downwards with Tekkai strength, going faster and faster via the pull of gravity. And although Hanta avoided it I cracked the entire roof of the second tower, it wouldn't hold long.

I glared at Hanta, but he said nothing as he got onto all fours. "You cannot last for much longer with those wounds, This battle has already been decided." He suddenly morphed into a full tiger and leapt at me baring fangs!

"Soru!" I dashed to the side, but he followed after me and chomped down on my shoulder! "Aaaaaaahhh!" I screamed as his teeth dug into my flesh, I quickly grabbed his upper lips. "Soru!" I threw him over my head and smashed him into the ground at Soru speed, the tower couldn't take it and the roof collapsed, making us both fall.

Hanta transformed back into his hybrid form before whipping his leg. "Rankyaku!"

"Geppo!" I hopped above the attack.

"Shigan!" He dived towards me finger first, and thinking quickly I grabbed one of the roof pieces falling with us and used it as a shield.

"Soru Ken!" As my makeshift shield crumbled away I decked him in the face, throwing him back into another roof piece.

"Hraaaah!" Hanta roared as he grabbed me by the throat and smashed me into the wall, making my face skid down it painfully.

"Soru!" I kicked him away at Soru speed before jumping off the wall and pulling back my finger. "Shigan Dangan!" I repeatedly fired air bullets at him, but he just kept dashing behing the falling concrete. "Rankyaku Ran!" Going for a different approach I waved my legs wildly sending loads of slashing air at him, and it evidently hit him from his new cut wounds.

Finally we both reached the ground, glaring at each other as what was left of the roof fell around us. Our new battlefield was dome shaped and had a giant chain pulley for the bridge, plus boxes were scattered around the edge. My sloppy bandage work fell off, but the bleeding had stopped by now. Every single part of my body was screaming for rest as it was threatening to give up on me.

"Seimei Kikan: Kaijo." Hanta's torso pulsed before his bulk returned. "You have pushed me to most of my limits, pirate...but not yet my final one." Hanta said darkly. "And I have no intention of letting you do so. It is time I finished this."

"Your not finishing anything!" I shouted. "I know my nakama must've saved Robin by now...so all I have to do now is defeat you!"

"You say that like it will be easy." Hanta said as he got into a crouching position. "But now, prepare to die!" He dashed towards me.

"I WON'T DIE UNTIL I WIN!" I screamed as I also charged at him.

We dashed and bounced all over the room with Soru, continuously slashing and stabbing just thin air as we tried to get a move in. We both resorted to using Kamisori to get closer, but even then we clashed as I pushed away his Shigan and he stopped my Rankyaku. We both landed on the ground and charged each other.

"Shigan...!"

"Shigan...!"

"SUJI!"

"AKAI HATSU!"

We both began stabbing repeatedly with battle cries, since his technique struck from the side I had to match that, hooking my arms around to successfully counter his every stab. Our hateful gazes never wavered from each other until the final impact sent us both skidding back.

"Shigan!"

"Kami-E!" He repeatedly attempted to stab me, but my body just kept swerving out of the wzy until I gained some good distance between us.

"Rankyaku!" We both yelled as we unleashed the attack, but we both just barricaded through them for a Shigan which we both avoided. I axe kicked Hanta in the face as his tail tried to wrap around me, but I held up my leg for it to bing instead, I then twisted my body and tossed him into the wall.

"Shigan!" Both of us cried as we started weaving and stabbing frantically, though Hanta caught me out and punctured my stomach. Blood dribbled down my chin as Hanta pulled me above his head and threw me across the room, as soon as I landed I jumped to my feet before my body could stop working.

"Kami-E!" I twisted my right arm until I couldn't anymore.

"Soru!" Hanta dashed towards me.

"Shigan Oren Dangan!" I shot loads of air bullets into his chest with my untwisted arm, halting his charge. "Soru! Shigan Neji!" I dashed in front of him and drilled him in the chest, making blodd spurt out of his gritted teeth. "Tekkai Rin!" I jumped and swung my leg, kicking him in the face and into a wall.

"Shigan Oren!" Hanta dashed out and readied his finger.

"Soru Ken!" I uppercutted him in the chin, rattling his brain before dashing backwards with Soru and spinning around. "Rankyaku Gaicho!" I launched my own deadly bird at him, and he gasped as he tried to dodge it, but it still slashed his shoulder, blood erupted from his heavily wounded upper arm as he clutched it in pain.

Hanta glared at me in pure rage. "No matter what you do, the outcome will be the same!" He dashed behind me and I narrowly dodged a Shigan. "You will never leave here alive!" His tail suddenly wrapped around my waist in a crushing grip that could rival a cobras as he lifted me off the ground.

"Gah! Damn it!" I cursed as I tried to escape from his deadly grip. "Rankyak-"

"Hraaaaaah!" He cut me off as he raised his tail up and smashed me into the ground, my head pulsated terribly and a mouthfull of blood escaped from my jaws before I was lifted up with blood running down my face from my forehead. "Shigan...!" He pulled his arm back.

"T-Tekkai..." I gasped, still not recovered.

"Surasshu!" He stabbed me in the side with all five of his fingers, making me grit my teeth in agonizing pain. "Shigan Surasshu!" He did the same with his other hand, and this time I did scream, coughing up blood in the process.

My body fell limp with exhaustion. I raised my weary head to look at my opponent, and my eyes widened in pure horror as I saw the position his fists were in.

"Rokushiki Ogi..." He practically whispered.

"Tekkai...Gou..." Was all I could manage.

"ROKUOGAN!"

The impact...was devastating.

It felt like all my bones had broken, it felt like all my organs had been torn apart. My eyes rocked violently in their sockets, my heart felt like it had stopped, nothing but pain existed.

I felt myself get flung into the air before crashing down and skidding along until I crashed into the wall. I couldn't feel any pain, which was a bad sign. With zombie-like movement, I picked my bleeding self up and staggered towards Hanta. He just glared at me as I raised a shaking fist, but the strain was too much and I fell to my knees. I resorted to crawling, but even then my body just gave up and I collapsed. Blood leaked out of my wounds until I was lying in a large puddle of it.

"Have you finally used up the last of your strength?" Hanta spat at me. "I knew it. CP9 could never be defeated by a bunch of foolish pirates way in over their heads." I gritted my teeth and tried to get up, only to cough up more blood and slump down again. "Pathetic, you are out-classed and close to death, Dark Justice is an unstoppable force that would take an army to defeat." He turned away from me. "Nico Robin will not escape this place alive." He hissed darkly.

I grinded my teeth and forced my burning muscles to push myself up into a sitting position. gasping for air and spitting blood.

"ELLIX!"

I blinked for a second, wincing at the slight movement. 'Luffy...?'

"We all have to go back! I know you can do it! Kick his ass!"

Hanta raised an eyebrow "You're captain is still alive even after fighting Lucci? How...annoying."

I yelled at him with a blood filled throat. "Shut up! You're-" I spat out more blood. "-fighting me! Luffy's gonna beat the hell outta Lucci!"

He turned to me, evidently annoyed. "You have lost, and your captain has managed to stay alive for so long by pure luck. And so have you."

I grinned at him, tasting blood on my lips. "I get it, your Doriki is higher then mine, and you have a carnivorous Zoan type Devil fruit. There's no way i can win."

He glared at me. "So you are giving up? I'm disappointed."

I looked up while grinning. "Who said I was giving up? I can't let my captain down." I chuckled. I glanced through a massive hole in the wall at the rest of my nakama fighting on the bridge "Or the rest of them either..."

I pulled out a small box from my belt. It was a simple wooden one that could fit in your hand, covered in bandages after getting damaged so many times. But then again, I'd been carrying it around since Orange Town. I pulled a small silver key from around my neck, put it in the keyhole in the tiny chest and flicked my wrist, making it pop open.

I reached in and took out the precious content. An apple shaped aquamarine fruit with a dark violet curly stem, with unmistakeable swirl patterns on it. Completely oblivious to the damage dealt to it's home since my journey began.

"A Devil Fruit? Are you so desperate you think a quick bite will save you? What a joke!" Hanta sneered. I saw the light speed motion and quickly bent over, crying out in pain as I felt a bullet wound drill into my back, clutching the precious fruit close to my chest.

He stepped away with a disgusted look. "You took an attack to protect it? You really are just like every other weak pirate. Thinking that something like a Devil Fruit can spare you from death."

"I KNOW I CAN'T BEAT YOU!" I spewed more blood and almost collapsed, my whole body burning and bleeding. "I accept that! But I can't die here! Everyone has fought and won! How would I feel if I let you walk away!?" I roared holding the fruit like it was the world itself. "I WON'T GIVE UP! THIS IS MY LAST CHANCE!"

I was knee'd in the stomach at the speed of Soru, knocking me back into the wall and collapsing to the ground, still clutching the fruit. "You have lost to CP9...and now you want to place all your hopes on a cursed fruit. That, pirate, is relying on luck to save you. A cowards move."

I stood up, my knees wobbling under me and my body shuddering with each breath. I raised the fruit to my jaw "It's not if it works..." and slowly...

...bit down onto it.

I almost gagged at the disgusting taste and wanted to spit it out! It was like eating garbage and dung with a slice of 100 year old cheese! I swallowed the awful mouthful and gasped for air.

It was then that my eyes grew wide as saucepans, I clutched my head and started sweating uncontrollably. Everything seemed to slow down for hours in the space of a single second.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and began bashing my head against the ground.

"What are you doing pirate?" I heard Hanta say. There was a searing pain inside my head, almost like my mind was being jabbed with a red hot poker. And I could feel them, all my thoughts and feelings and dreams swelling up inside my head like a mind balloon, bashing against the sides of my skull trying to get out from their confinement.

I slammed my head against the ground again and again in a futile attempt to make the pain go away. "Ellix!" I heard a voice call, but it was distant and echoing. "Ellix! What's wrong!?" I heard another with the same echo and distant properties.

The pain just kept getting worse though and my mind balloon was pushing at the walls of my head. I could feel tears mixed with blood run down my face "Make it stop..." I whimpered. "It hurts so much...make it stop, make it stop, make it stop..."

And then my mind balloon popped.

The pain vanished instantly. I opened my eyes, wiping away the tears and got up. A dark veil began encircling me, it was a dark purple and black, wrapping itself around me, protecting me. "What are you doing now?" I finally realized that Hanta was still in the demolished room. "What Devil Fruit did you eat?"

The next words that came out of my mouth hadn't even been sent by my brain, they just appeared, telling me the right thing to say.

"Daydream: Nightmare."

The veil finally collapsed in on itself and evaporated, leaving me to deal with this fight. For a moment nothing happened.

Then my arms suddenly shot out of their sockets, stretching until they were double their original length. My legs began twisting together until they evaporated into a single ghostly wisp pinned to the ground. My teeth grew longer and longer until they were sharp points perfectly fitting in my mouth. My hair shot up into jagged spikes and took on a purple tint, and finally my eyes grew into a fierce expression until they diluted themselves into a deep red, no pupils, just red.

I reached my lengthened arms around so I could see them, both were a deep black with dark purple hands, my fingers were no longer fingers, but sharp points. I smirked, a crazed smirk, one that a madman has on his face before delivering the killer blow. My mouth had now set into that wicked smile.

"E-E-Ellix!?" I heard a voice say. "Yaaaahhh! What the hell happened to him!?" Another shrieked.

I just stared at Hanta with my evil smile. "What? Are you trying to intimidate me pirate? It's not working." he snarled.

"Oh really?" My voice sounded different too, deeper and darker. "You should be...Hanta of CP9." My grin widened "I have just eaten the Dream-Dream Fruit. Do you know what dreams are? They are hopes and thoughts and feelings and wishes, they are one of the most powerful things all living beings possess. Mine have become so powerful they have burst out of my head to assist me in the real world."

I looked at him with determination, still smiling. "Be afraid Hanta, be very afraid, for you are now in the presence..." I spread my long arms open for emphasis. "Of a living breathing NIGHTMARE! Akumumumumumu!"

He didn't seem scared, how rude! "You think you can intimidate me? This is he end for you!" He jumped at me.

I pulled back a shadowy fist as spikes grew out of it. "Akumu Akumu no..." I waited until he was right in front of me. "...MACE!" I punched him in the face with my spiked fist, making him cough out blood and throwing him back.

"Akumumumu...you bastard." I giggled, and why wouldn't I? This was a fun game! "Think you can beat ME? Akumu Akumu no Mace!" My other fist grew spikes and I socked him with that one as well.

I didn't let up, repeatedly punching him and not giving him a chance to breath! This was brilliant! The wat his blood was splattering everywhere was beautiful. I quickly grew bored of that attack though and picked him up by his head.

"Little cocky shit." I insulted him. "Let's see your retarded mouth talk after this." I stretched my arm and smashed him into the ground before it returned to me. But this little shit wasn't an ordinary little shit, it was a stubborn little shit, 'cause it got back up again!

"Impossible..." The shit wheezed. "You can't have gained this much power."

"No talking until the ride is over, asshole!" I told him as I sucked in a huge amount of air. "Akumu Akumu no...Inferno!" I shot a huge trail of purple flames at him from my mouth.

"Rankyaku Gaicho!" Awwww! A little birdie! But hey! It cut through my attack.

"Bad birdie!" I scolded it as I cut it in half with my claws, making it harmlessly pass me. "Akumu Akumu no..." I dashed in front of Hanta (A.k.a the asshole) and lowered my head. "...Skewer!" My spikes for hair stretched out and stabbed him, throwing him through the wall.

And that should've been it! But nooooooo! He charged at me again by using Geppo! "You!" He roared.

"Akumu Akumu no Mace!" I raised a spiked fist up and brought it down, smashing him into the ground and made him cough up blood to my joy, as well as it running down his face.

"Yes! Yes! More blood! Akumumumumu!" I cackled, having the time of my life. "Make your organs explode you bastard! Or better yet! Fill up with blood like a balloon so that I can pop you and paint this room red! Akumumumumumumu!"

I then felt something wrap around me, I looked down to see Hanta's tail. "Rokuogan!" He unleashed his technique once again, his fists steaming and him panting heavily from the pressure.

"...Was that meant to hurt you fucking idiot?" It was true, I didn't feel a thing, but I did find it mildly annoying. I glared at him with my blood red eyes, keeping my pointed grin. "You think you can punch a nightmare and get away with it you dickhead?"

He stared at me with wide eyes of disbelief. "Akumu Akumu no Mace!" I uppercutted him with my spiked fist, throwing him upwards.

"Right." I clapped my claws together. "Time to end this." My claws gained a dark shadowy aura, and I stretched my arms back so far they were the full length of the now destroyed bridge.

"AKUMU AKUMU NOOOOO..." My grin grew as wide as possible as I looked up at him, this was gonna be fun!

"Tekkai!" All he could do was that? Shame...

"CRUUUUUUUUUSH!" My arms pulled back and shot upwards, smashing into Hanta, cracking his ribs like sticks and burning him with shadowy aura as I completely obliterated the wall, sending him flying off and crashing into a battleship, which broke apart and sank quickly afterwards.

The shadowy aura disappeared as I just continued to grin. "That was fun...thanks you fucking bastard! Akumumumumumu! AKUMUMUMUMUMU!"

**Well, I was gonna publish this yesterday for my birthday, but it took so long to write! Not thst I'm complaining, I loved writing it!**

**Anyway, all I have to say is reviews are much appreciated, and thank you for reading! I don't own One Piece! Only these two OC's!**


End file.
